


中国新年

by Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Multi, Not Happy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow/pseuds/Alice_Edith_Maria_Chow
Summary: 哦，突然。好像有什么跟响声、红色和酒相关的记忆被追回了。一点模糊的影子，一点远得好像是另一个世界的自己做过的断断续续的梦，突然地在他脑子里燃起了一瞬的火焰，让他那早已对时间没了概念的小脑瓜突然嗡冗着，把身体里不知道是不是他远房亲戚*创造的历法齿轮掸灰重装再给咯吱咯吱运转起来。然后突然地，他想起，今天是中国新年。
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jade Nguyen
Kudos: 1





	中国新年

**Author's Note:**

> 春节快乐
> 
> 是篇没头没尾没CP没剧情的搞罗文，乱七八糟不知所言，我流罗伊哈珀，有酗酒吸毒明示，慎入
> 
> 设定是p罗，但是勿深究，很乱
> 
> 角色属于DC，ooc属于我

在黑夜与白昼交换岗哨的时候，焦虑和那些比焦虑更糟的事情都是突然爆发的，就比如他的毒瘾，还有些叫不出名字的别的什么。所有的一切都是突然的事情，没有预兆的。过多的浆糊似的情绪突然满溢起来，㩙塞了他可怜的、空空如也的小脑袋，然后顺着他脊椎中间的空隙淌下去，滴滴答答灌进他那颗可怜巴巴的心脏，让那拳头大小的器官跳动的节奏逐渐邪恶起来——好家伙，他原本马上就要开始可怜它了来着。他金红色的头发下面盖着的空腔里装满了过度加热以后的麦芽啤酒，风化严重疏松多孔的颅骨里面到处都是苦涩又黏糊糊的一团，可那一切却又连一点儿气泡都翻腾不起来，黏着，滞得好像即将冷透的岩浆。

突然地。先是什么东西噼里啪啦响了好一阵，也许是谁又疯了一样对着墙练枪法——反派阵营里那些疯家伙必要的军火消耗。好吵，那好像永远也没个结束的邪恶声音像毒蛇冰冷滑腻的信子钻进他的大脑，让他本就所剩无几的思考能力索性全部报废。于是他想要把摊在工作台上的一点图纸、零件和工具拢一下，塞回格子架上，毕竟那些东西摊在桌面上已经太久，他只是把那些东西摆开，实际上并没有动过。但他那条不知道被丢到哪里、大概早就烂透了的右臂突然痛起来，一下子就完全不听使唤，反而让他把颤颤巍巍零零散散堆起的所有东西都弄塌了。

打破不稳定平衡绝对是这个世界上最容易的事情——罗伊哈珀认同这点，但你要是问他，他却绝对会说自己不在乎。现在他工作台上的东西滑得到处都是，几个揿钮掉到地上，摔裂了，弹簧噼里啪啦蹦出去老远，颤抖着，在原地晃荡着。图纸本子翻着倒扣在地上，长卷的细节图也是。那些硫酸纸太脆，一定已经折页了。图纸一旦有了折痕就再也抚不平了，嘭，好像枪决，它短暂的生命结束了，残余的尸体除了引起恼怒以外毫无意义。

他一下子就呆了，这也是突然的事情，没有预兆的。他现在又不想把东西收起来了。疼痛从那条鬼魂一样的手臂蔓延开，那种普罗米修斯或者西西弗斯式的折磨也不允许他一样样拾起那些会把人砸痛的厚本和工具零件。他没有力气，手臂疼得他不知道怎么才好。他讨厌怕痛的自己。照理说他做了那么多年英雄或反英雄，甚至恶棍，挨过的揍和捅多得谁都数不过来，他不应该这样娘们儿唧唧地被一条胳臂痛懵——他的胸口都几乎被击穿的那次他都没这么吭吭哧哧——但天杀的，这不一样，长在身上的活体组织跟因为幻觉而过度兴奋的神经完全没法相提并论，就好像人吓人和鬼吓人绝对不是一个效果——是的，他见过真的鬼魂，或者比鬼魂可怕得多的东西，而且不止一次，在这个问题上他有发言权。

更多的惊讶来源于手臂突然又痛起来——印象里上次疼痛好像已经过去很久了。他以为自己的神经末梢早就迎来了短暂的平静。可他错了，他用颅腔里那堆热啤酒运算一下才发现是忙碌和药物让他对时间产生了错误的印象——上次他摆脱神经幽灵似的疼痛不过才三两天前的事儿。

他本来以为，像大家想象的一样，他把自己投身于『生活』就会让一切好起来，但其实没有，或者说恰好相反，一切都全都更糟了。但人们只是说他做的和他们告诉他的完全是两码事，虽然一问到具体的区别的时候，所有人都会转着眼球支支吾吾说不出一个完整的实意句子。他尽全力去做那些自己还算不讨厌做的事情——或者说是别人让他做的事情——即使只是通过满足幻想或者虚荣心而得到快乐，他也便去做了，尽管他现在的幻想和虚荣心也都已经少得可怜了；他给怀里那只死猫驱虫，把那不得安宁的死物烂掉的地方缝起来，用冰冰凉的机械手指捏死从它皮毛里爬出来的白肥的蛆，再奉献一个还没有别人得到过的那种吻。等到那只死猫实在烂得不成样子，便会有忍受不了的队友再逮一只猫来杀掉。他应该是知道的，因为每次被杀的可怜畜生都长得完全不同，但他看上去不在乎，还是会继续管那些尸体叫莉安，还是会把他漂亮的嘴唇埋在发臭的皮毛之间。他有红头发和绿眼睛，都是鲜艳的颜色，配在一起艳俗，倒也还挺像那么回事儿，尤其在太阳底下呆着的时候，他也知道自己漂亮得紧。但他早就懒得打理长头发了，从很久之前的一个普通日子开始的。那天他从桌边爬起来的时候不得不把那些过长的头发从干涸的油渍里揪出来，于是他开始想不通自己之前是怎么坚持着每天花上那么半分钟时间来扎上一束马尾，便把那些烦恼丝全削去了，决绝得像是俗套电影里跟男朋友分手就贡献几行mascara tears*然后对着镜子把头发剪成糟糕模样的女学生；他还给自己的面具装了更厚的白色的眼膜，把那两颗翡翠绿色的玻璃球子遮起来。这让他的形象大打折扣，但他不介意浪费那张脸，他不在乎。  
这像是罗伊哈珀会干的事儿。罗伊哈珀也确实这么干了。

让他只是做个悲天悯人毫无特点毫无不良嗜好的英雄，别的什么都不做，连绝望、低迷、颓废、破罐子破摔都不许的话，不到半天他就会彻底发疯——他是从火和鲜血里，从死亡里诞生的孩子，他需要那些疼痛，那些伤，他靠流血延续生命，正在杀死他的东西让他活着。好吧，用他自己的话说，要是让他停下来，过过普通人的幸福生活，让他浑身没伤地抱着妻子儿女躺在席梦思垫子上睡觉，他就会直接在那些甜美又虚幻的梦境里死掉——或者有可能得叫治疗性休眠，他说，可他搞不清也没心情弄清那些氪星名词。他可怜的精神支撑不住那些期望值和梦想，尽管实在有很多人希望他达到那种境界——超级英雄红箭的生活就应该明亮明媚明艳得像他那件骚包的法鲁红制服；他为了避免这种毫无意义的悲剧而努力做的其他活儿在切实地消耗他的精力，让他感觉快乐的事情同样让他感觉疲劳，他压榨自己的精力，但他可怜的身体状况大抵也禁不住这种消耗，毕竟绝大多数时候他会选择牺牲他本来就少的可怜的睡眠，也不会再去有心情在意饮食。给他快乐的一切都同时在杀死他，可他还是紧紧攥着那些“毫无价值”的东西，好像毒瘾复发时用僵硬冰冷的手指死死抓握一包海洛因。他承受不住戒断反应，无论有没有那些“毒品”陪他，他都是同样危险。总有人说他已经成了具毫无意义的尸体，他也认同，说“没错”时候咧开嘴笑起来的表情像精神病院里智力水平不如三岁孩子的中年人，像比扎罗。但是没人能对着那张脸生气。  
也许是因为漂亮吧。  
罗伊哈珀耸耸肩。

他总把他手臂的疼归咎于好多年前他某个颠三倒四的休息日时偷抽的半颗大麻烟。他不知道那到底有没有关系，即使没有关系，他也忍不住去责备它。毕竟他不知道四氢大麻酚到底给他带来了什么，那是他人生里的第一根大麻烟卷。给他那根纸卷烟的朋友跟他一样离经叛道，但是他那朋友更勇敢一点，犯错误不怕被爹地抓。即使这样，那小子还是觉得那红头发公子哥才是更丧心病狂的那个，在他提出申请时瞪大了眼睛看着他，摇着头从叼着牙签的牙根里挤出一句疯婆娘，然后从兜里翻出火机和烟盒。而他也就像传说中三流校园言情小说里的坏女孩一样把那些违禁品一把抓过来，随便冲进一个最近的盥洗室再用颤巍巍的手点燃，又颤巍巍地把那纸卷放到嘴唇中间，甚至没看门牌上的性别符号。  
无所谓了。

吸气。

第一口被呛得咳嗽到眼球充血，然后再来一口，然后再咳上一通，然后他再花上一整个晚上来惴惴身上挥散不去的烟味儿会不会引起别人的注意——他知道奥利和黛娜对那些“犯罪的气息”永远敏感得像缉毒犬嗅到海洛因。但还好，他那张夸张的红配绿的脸更吸引人，没人指责他乱蓬蓬红毛里吸附的苦味儿和狡黠绿眼睛里的逃避，顶多在经过他时皱眉惋叹一句交友不慎。  
他害怕。他太累了，所以用半颗烟支持自己挺过那天，虽然那时的疲劳可不想现在这样原因昭昭证据确凿。他也不是没怕过上瘾，不是没怕过自己毁了自己的气管，再让食指和中指的指甲被熏得焦黄。于是他陷入自我否定。他懊丧。他因为惧怕死亡而想要自杀，他不可理喻。

那都是过去的事儿了，不提也罢，他想，虽然现在的他跟那时候比起来似乎毫无长进。然后他又想，还好他不是金发穿围裙的小姑娘，他屁股底下坐着的这块土地不会因为他没制造相对位移就把他抛到后面去*——现在他坐在那堆散落的工具和图纸中间，不想移动他发麻的脚，怕对卧在他鞋面上，死无全尸的图稿造成二次伤害。至少那张折皱的硫酸纸现在还可以算得上一具艳尸。他疼痛的金属手臂垂下，毫无生气，好像它从来就没属于过他一样，而他没问题的那只手又因为刚刚下意识接取掉落的物什而被精密镊子尖儿擦破了一点皮。角质层破了，皮瓣很齐，伤口几乎是惨白的，没出什么血，他也懒得管它——他说不定还得用这只左手解决右臂的疼呢。他也许是哭了，应该是疼的，因为他焦虑归焦虑，现在并不十分悲伤，只是灵魂出窍一样不想思考。  
对，思考好累啊——今天他已经做了够多的无意义检测又毁掉了够多的够多的锨钮，也许还有很多事儿等着他去完成，但那又都是些什么事儿呢？  
从一开始他就不该僵坐在这里体味疼痛，他有那么多活儿还没完成，他没资格发呆才对。他没理睬队友们无聊的邪恶计划，至于柴郡猫到底是正缠着纹身人还是在抓挠斯莱德的后背，他也不关心——他甚至都没起来找寻那些个揿钮的弹簧。他可怜的同伴们还没从会议室或者训练房里出来，隔壁和隔壁的隔壁都是空的，今天好像是什么跟他无关的重要日子，或者有什么重大的邪恶计划而他这个正义联盟的幽灵被排除在外了，或者甚至泰坦*集体搬家了而把这个醉鬼丢在了这里——总之也和平常一样，没人会因为掉落东西的巨响而过来陪他坐坐。  
别人把这些不幸都归罪于那些毒品，或者居高临下声色俱厉地审判他的一群狐朋狗友。斯莱德给出的诊断意见说他是被毁掉了，但他知道不是。能毁了他的只有他自己——他不需要别的东西跟他去抢那份功劳。他只是一个用一套残破又缝缝补补的红色滑稽剧戏服把自己裹起来的凡人，不是什么被普罗大众当神去崇拜的外星人，也不是什么伟光正到连影子都不能有的大英雄。他不能发光，也不会飞，他不像他的前队友一样是多元宇宙里的恒定量，也没有他导师兼养父那些拯救世界的正义决心，说实话，他甚至都没有绿箭老头那么多钱。他知道自己连个二流的平庸圣人都算不上，但他也不坏。他不会学着在做爱的时候用藏了毒品的指甲抓破床伴的后背。这样看来他可怜至极，他一无是处，成不了超级英雄也做不得顶尖恶棍，他一败涂地。他浑身都被早年别人倾倒给他的毫无意义的“爱”浸透了，可怜得像感恩节那只被腌浸过分的烤火鸡。他想要被人爱，但是没有的话他也能过得下去——那他就去爱别人，去爱他那只死猫。他那些满溢的发泡的爱像变质的止咳糖浆，治不了病，反而可能会毒死人。

阳光和冷风都是种虫子，从打开的窗子里飞进来，落在他裸露的皮肤上。那些甲壳生物有着带细毛的足和钳，它们从他身上大摇大摆地迁徙，让他感觉很痒。蠹虫，都是蠹虫，就连阳光和空气都来觊觎他的皮肉，虫子的细爪拨动他的汗毛，口器叮进皮质，那些想象中的小生物在他的皮肤上扎根筑巢，好像举行一场狂欢——他能看见新的从他的皮肤里钻出来，老的又死掉，把皮肉汗毛间的罅隙填齐。他的脑子比他的眼睛更早地看见他的身体被这些微末替换掉，神经的暗示比疼痛更让他战栗。这并不是什么适合北温带居民开窗通风的时令，但他懒得去扭那锁扣。高空的风很硬，他的机械手臂几乎要上霜。  
他得去动动脚了，它快要麻到胯骨了。他好像能看到他的脚变成故障老旧电视机的雪花屏。然后他突然想他亲生父亲了，但他都走了快二十年了，再说他死得太早，他想不明白自己是该怀念他还是该因此而恨他。他还想吃肉干，爆辣味的，好多年前吃过，享受美味的代价是嚼了过于坚硬东西以后的肿胀的牙床、因为过多的化学辣椒素而脱落的口腔黏膜和被烧灼得发痛的消化道。他还想吃枇杷和青枣，那是很亚洲的食物。他对那些水果轻飘虚伪的甜与津液只剩下大概的印象，也许和某个女人有关，也许和某个谁的安全屋有关*，可他记不清了，热啤酒给不出什么合理的隐迹。他还想找到他还是个孩子的时候，射出的第一根箭。  
都是突然的事情。

当然也或许只是他看不清事件之间的关系和主给予他的暗示，但既然他看不清，他便把它们都通通看成突然，给自己找来一个自我安慰的借口。  
唯心一点总是对的。

噢是的，他想，我要喝点酒，还是得喝点酒，他想。几分钟之后脑子被威士忌好好搅过的他又会是一条好汉——或者今天该轮到清酒或者利口？哦，酒就像情人，或者说床伴，是该时常换的，否则失了新鲜感，人也就失了胃口，又会大英雄主义地把明明不是己方的不对全都给大包大揽地算到自个儿头上去。他会这样做的，人们都夸他是个有责任心的男人，或者骂他大男子主义。所以换谁都行，换什么也都一样，反正他的味蕾和神经末梢也早都被烧掉了，他也许只是在享受因为酒精的灼烧而脱落的一层消化道上皮。什么都行，只要不是苦艾——他更喜欢甜的。他的生活够糟了，不必要为萦绕在舌根散不掉的苦味增添现实筹码。  
要喝点酒——这个念头骤然地抓紧了他那颗病态地搏击胸骨的心脏又蒙了他的眼目，疯狂地蔓延着往他身体里钻去，像是蒙戈送给氪星遗孤那株black mercy*。于是他踉跄着往外走，毫不怜惜地踩过前一秒才被他叫过美人的图纸尸体，在那上面印上自己的靴底印，动作冷漠得像是妻子在被自己谋杀的丈夫的死亡证明上签字画押。他跌撞着捂着手臂从屋子里跑开，又立刻被走廊里随意堆着的陶罐刺痛眼睛。  
——他知道那是酒。盖子上包着的红布在他眼里和公牛看到的斗牛士的挑衅动作意味相同。他不知道那坛酒的主人是谁，不知道那酒里是不是淬过青玉那些要命的蜜毒，不知道那坛子为什么会凭空出现在那里——这也都是突然的事情。  
他也确实像身上已经中了十剑的疯牛一样向着那团红布冲过去，呼哧呼哧喘着，胸膛起伏得像是老科幻片里遭了抱脸虫侵袭的可怜人。然后他举起坛子就把里面的液体往嘴里灌。他老是忘了喝水，酒精划过开裂的嘴唇引发神经末梢一串嘈杂又炫目的疼痛，像一场穿在棉绳上被杆子高高挑起的红色连续爆炸。  
哦，突然。好像有什么跟响声、红色和酒相关的记忆突然被追回了。一点模糊的影子，一点远得好像是另一个世界的自己做过的断断续续的梦，突然地在他脑子里燃起了一瞬的火焰，让他那早已对时间没了概念的小脑瓜突然嗡冗着，把身体里不知道是不是他远房亲戚*创造的历法齿轮掸灰重装再给咯吱咯吱运转起来。  
然后突然地，他想起，今天是中国新年。

*哭花睫毛液的妆容  
*爱丽丝漫游仙境的梗  
*当然是反派联盟那个泰坦  
*虽然时间线和设定完全对不上但是这里说的是杰森陶德在香港的小屋  
*一种外星寄生植物，会让宿主看到自己最想要的梦境  
*听说老Vandal Savage是他祖先？

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您坚持读到这里，祝您新春快乐！


End file.
